


secrets in a chapel

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: Stars and Stripes [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Lost Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Recovered Memories, SO MUCH FLUFF, Secret Relationship, Smut, you will get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: Steve has been on edge trying to find Bucky ever since he escaped HYDRA. Once the Avengers manage to find him and keep him in the tower he is willing to do almost anything to see him again. When Fury reveals to Steve what Bucky had been carrying around with him all this time, Steve finally begins to feel hope.





	

Steve had been pacing in the kitchen for what felt like hours. His shoulders were tense and every muscle drawn tight. Bruce and Sam had been tasked with keeping him company while they processed the Winter Soldier – Bucky. After months of searching it was Natasha who ultimately found him and they building he had been hiding in. They wouldn’t let Steve near the sight, instead, Fury called for him to be sedated and brought in. Steve only found out when Natasha finally came to him. He tried to get down to the wing he was on but JARVIS was under orders not to let him pass until Fury gave the go ahead. Steve did not take that well and ended up tearing into half a dozen punching bags.

                “He’s alive. He’s ok. We have him now. Just try and relax,” Sam attempted.

                “I need to see him,” Steve began, “You don’t understand.”

                “We know he’s your oldest friend, but we need to make sure everything is safe. He was with HYDRA for decades. We need to do some risk assessment and have a plan,” Bruce explained.

                “He is not a risk to me,” Steve stated.

                “He shot at you,” Sam reminded him.

                “He also saved me,” Steve countered. Fury was strolling into the common area, a small bag in his hands and stern expression. Steve froze and just waited, swallowing hard as Fury approached.

                “Captain. Bucky is…well, he is dysregulated. He attacked one of the guards and we had to sedate him. But his body processes it quickly and he isn’t under for long. Natasha combed through all his belongings, those where he was squatting and those on his person. He had a lot of the items that went missing from your Smithsonian exhibit. Which isn’t that much of a surprise,” Fury gave.

                “When can I see him?” Steve pressed.

                “I’ve given JARVIS instruction to let you see him. I don’t think he will hurt you. But, as I’m sure you understand, we have protocol and people on standby to take him down if he tries to hurt you again,” the director said.

                “He won’t,” Steve reiterated for what felt like the 20th time.

                “I don’t think he will either,” Fury nodded and Steve turned to head down, “Before you go, I wanted to give you these.” Fury pulled a small box from the bag and placed it into Steve’s hands. Steve opened it and his eyes got wide, shoulders dropping. It was the ring box from his exhibit. Two simple, silver wedding bands. The display had them with many of Steve’s childhood belongings. They were label as his parent’s wedding bands. He asked for them back but, believe it or not, they wouldn’t give Steve hardly any of his own belongings. Citing some sort of statute regarding historical prosperity and he having been given a death certificate so he had no legal claim on them. Steve didn’t even try and fight it. He was emotionally numb and a bit defeated. He let things as they were. When things went missing he barely bat an eye, of course, no one had mentioned the rings. Knowing Bucky had them warmed him over.

                “We had to sedate him because, once he realized the rings were no longer in his pockets, he lashed out and demanded they be returned. That’s when he attacked the guard. Thought you should know that,” Fury gave him a knowing look and Steve turned, practically sprinting down to his room. Tony and Natasha were waiting and watching Bucky through the two-way mirror. Bucky was barely coherent but managed to prop himself up in the chair near his bed. His hair was loose in his face and he was wearing a soft, blue t-shirt and grey sweat pants. There were few things in the room, just the bed and a table with a chair, all bolted to the ground. There were vents on each wall, all ready to pump knock-out gas in should they need it. Guards were posted outside. Natasha just nodded at Steve as he stepped past her into the room.

                When Steve stepped in he nearly froze as he turned to face Bucky. He looked worn and tired, his body slumped forward. All Steve wanted to do was hoist him up and see those eyes he missed. Those eyes he loved. He hesitated before finally moving to make himself known. He coughed and Bucky twitched. That was something, at least.

                “Bucky?” Steve knelt in front of him and looking into his eyes, hoping for some recognition. Bucky gave him a heavy stare while furrowing his brows. Bucky winced for a second and scanned Steve’s face. His bowline softened and he took an unsteady breath.

                “Baby? They found these in your pocket,” Steve pulled out the rings. Fury, Phil, Tony, and Natasha were all looking through the window. Steve put one of thing rings on his finger and let his hands rest on Bucky’s knees, “I was afraid I’d never see these again.”

                “What the hell is going on in there?” Tony hissed. Bucky cocked his head as Steve talked and let his fingers trail over the captain’s.

                “Stevie?” Bucky whispered. Steve smiled and took Bucky’s metal hand and slid the other ring on. Bucky, without pause, flung himself into Steve’s lap. He wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist and buried his face in Steve’s neck. The blonde held him tight and they clung to each other. Steve silently cried as he felt the man in his arms.

                “Do we need to go in there?” Phil took pause and was concerned about a potential attack.

                “Nah. They’re reuniting. Wouldn’t you be overwhelmed after finding your husband after roughly 70 years?” Fury countered.

                “What?!” Phil gasped.

                “Husband?” Tony dragged out, “Gay marriage was definitely not legal in the 40s.”

                “Legalities are tentative. But I was at that wedding. Dugan married them in a burnt out church in northern France. I was one the witness with a few of the other commandos. It was quick, but it counts as far as I’m concerned,” Fury watched the men finally sit up enough to kiss each other. Steve was crying some and stroking Bucky’s hair, brushing it behind his ears.

                “I have questions…” Tony continued.

                “He’s gay? What about Peggy?” Phil frowned. Natasha had been quiet this whole time, seemingly knowing more than Tony or Phil, but less than Fury.

                “Buck once said that the most painful thing he ever experienced was watching Steve fall for Peg. Steve said the most painful feeling he was that he was never good enough for Bucky.  But they were both damn idiots. They had been gone on each other since they were 12. Took the war and threat of actually loosing each other that pushed them over the edge. Bigots be damned. Those rings were stolen from the museum and they were never Steve’s parents’. They were his and Bucks’. Found ‘em in a ransacked jewelry shop. But, history likes to change how we view heroes,” Fury turned and pressed a button that tinted the glass. He then shut off the camera feed, “Let’s give them some privacy.” Fury led the confused men and Natasha away.

                Steve was afraid to breath. Almost afraid Bucky would evaporate in front of him, but here he was in his arms. He never thought he’d feel this again.

                “I’m broken, Steve,” Bucky managed.

                “No. Never broken. Just you,” Steve soothed. He tightened his grip on Bucky and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, “I looked everywhere for you.”

                “I was afraid I was gonna hurt ya’,” he whispered, “I went to your exhibit I saw our rings. They said they were your folks’.”

                “Yea. I wanted to correct them…but I – god it killed me,” Steve let his head fall against Bucky’s chest. He could feel Bucky’s hand cupping the back of his head and Bucky’s lips on his scalp.

                “You still want me?” Bucky pressed, his arms pressing harder against Steve’s body.

                “More than anything,” Steve gasped. Bucky lunged forward and kissed Steve again, his hands seeking purchase anywhere he could manage. He had forgotten, almost, how Steve felt in his hands. When he was small he remembered the delicate angles and soft skin. Even when he was big the softness was still there. His let his fingers dip below Steve’s collar and he felt heat bloom across his fingertips.

                “Buck, “Steve breathed out, “Can I – I just,” Steve wasn’t even sure what he was trying to ask. He just knew he wanted. Wanted anything for Bucky.

                “Sweetheart,” Bucky smiled against Steve’s lips and the blonde crumbled. He hadn’t heard that in 70 years; the honey tone of Bucky’s voice as he let pet names fall from his lips.

                “Never leave me again,” Steve practically begged.

                “Never. Never goin’ anywhere, baby,” Bucky sat back a little and tilted Steve’s face up to his, “That’d make me a pretty crummy husband.” Steve went pink and tightened his arms around the brunette, pulling him back to his chest.

                “Fuck,” Steve almost sobbed.

                “Language Mr. Rogers-Barnes,” Bucky teased.

                “Kindly shove it, Mr. Barnes-Rogers,” Steve shot back. At that Bucky’s eyes narrowed and a smiled took over his entire face. He pushed Steve to the floor and ripped his shirt off in one motion. Steve just laid there and let him, his breathing becoming heavy. Bucky’s hands prowled his flesh and groped at every curve.

                “God, baby doll. My memory did not do you justice. Fuckin’ perfect,” Bucky leaned down and began to lick and kiss along his throat and jaw. Bucky’s hands settled and Steve’s hips and he could feel the soldier’s thumbs dip below the captain’s waistband.

                “Buck,” he moaned, “We can’t – we can’t do it here. There’s cameras.”

                “Have I ever cared about people hearin’ me love on you?” Bucky retorted with a flick of his tongue to Steve’s pulse point, “Besides, you think they’re gonna let me out of this room?”

                “Yea. Because I say so. My man isn’t stayin’ down here when I have a whole floor upstairs,” Steve replied, voice rough. He could feel the weight of Bucky on his hips and it was taking a great deal of will power not to thrust up against him.

                “Yea? Gonna carry me over the threshold all proper?” Bucky teased.

                “Yea. Make it nice and sweet. Slow. Like we never had a chance to do,” Steve tugged on Bucky’s hair to bring their lips back together.

                “Not to rain on your parade right now, darlin’. But it won’t take much to punch my ticket. It’s been an awfully long time. Never touched no one else even when I didn’t remember,” Bucky cupped Steve’s face and let their foreheads touch.

                “Never touched anyone else either. They tried to set me up on dates. Never took any. Got dozens of sketchbooks full of you though. Some aint exactly PG,” he laughed.

                “Mmm. Gonna need me to pose for ya again?” Bucky chuckled.

                “Don’t know if I can focus on a drawing with you in front of me on display right now,” Steve snorted. They were flirting and falling back into comfortable patterns. Bucky’s eyes were bright and shining. Steve almost wanted to cry again, “JARVIS? Do I have clearance to bring Bucky up to my room?”

                “Yes, sir. Fury has given you passage. Tower staff and your comrades have been instructed to remain out of sight until you are safely in your domicile,” the AI answered.

                “Good. Wanna get my husband upstairs,” Steve sat up and Bucky’s legs naturally wrapped around his hips. Steve lifted them up and walked towards the door.

                “I can walk, Steve,” Bucky sighed.

                “Maybe its my turn to carry you a little bit,” Steve swatted his ass and Bucky laughed, wrapping his arms tighter around Steve’s broad shoulders. The door opened and there was no one in the hall, not even the guards. Bucky tensed a little. He still had some trouble trusting himself and worried he might not be as safe as he was currently feeling. They entered the elevator and Steve tentatively let Bucky down. He let himself get wrapped up in Steve’s arms and felt the slightly taller man press his face to the back of Bucky’s neck. The elevator ride was smooth and quiet, Bucky barely noticing as he was more focused on the heat of Steve behind him.

                When they got to Steve’s floor he tugged on Bucky’s hand and brought him into the large apartment. The entire place was filled with light and every inch of the place screamed of Steve. There were soft blue hues and art on every wall. He had pictures of Bucky almost as often. They barely made it 4 feet in before Bucky was pulling Steve flush against him and clinging to him with desperation. Part of him was still afraid that none of it was real.

                “Bucky baby. Let’s lie down for a bit. Yea? I don’t think you’ve had proper rest in a long time. And our bed is nice,” Steve bit his lip and tried to fight his grin.

                “Yea? Gonna keep your hands off so I can actually get some sleep?” Bucky laughed.

                “Didn’t promise that,” Steve walked them backwards to the bedroom. Bucky followed easily and let Steve manhandle him onto the bed. The covers were pulled back and the assassin laid back. Steve gingerly began to peel Bucky’s shirt over his head. Bucky sharply inhaled and stiffened his entire body. He knew what he looked like now; his body marred and beaten. He had more scars than he could count and the flesh where his shoulder met the metal arm was ugly and vicious. Bucky squeezed his eyes shut, afraid to see if there was disappointment in his eyes.

                “Oh, Buck. What did they do to you?” Steve choked. He let his fingers trail along some of the large scars that travelled up his chest.

                “An awful lot,” Bucky managed, “Sorry I look this way.”

                “Still so gorgeous, baby. Still strong and perfect for me,” Steve soothed. He bent down to gently kiss the seem that joined his body to the metal.

                “You can’t really mean that, Stevie,” Bucky almost rolled his eyes.

                “Of course I do. You’re everything,” the blonde beamed before sliding into the bed. He wrapped his arm around Bucky’s middle and brought their bodies close, slotting his thigh between Bucky’s. The brunette chuckled and let his body melt into Steve’s.

                “Still so handsy,” he grinned.

                “I recall you being a lot worse. Don’t know if you remember the first time you ever snuck your hands into my pants. Winter the year before you enlisted. It was so cold and we couldn’t afford to keep the heat on. We got all the blankets and coats in the apartment. You wrapped us up so good on the bed and we drank a little too much whiskey to keep warm. You held me so close and took some liberties,” Steve recalled, biting his lip and running his fingers down Bucky’s chest.

                “Oh. I remember,” Bucky hummed, “Felt so good in my hands. The liquor made me so brave. And I mighta been scared that it would be your last winter. It was so bitter and you kept getting sick. But there you were in my arms, so small and delicate. I kept grabbin’ your hips to keep us close together. You needed my body heat. I kept getting’ hard and I didn’t want you to feel it. But then you just kept arching your ass into me, Stevie. Don’t even pretend you weren’t.”

                “I was,” Steve admitted with a laughed.

                “Had to get my hands on all of ya. First time I touched your cock I thought I was gonna bust in my pants. Almost did with the way you were moving against me,” he pulled Steve’s arm tighter around him. Steve buried his face right against Bucky’s neck and just felt their bodies fit together like they always had.

                “We can relive that after you get sleep. Nat mentioned you probably didn’t sleep much and I need my best guy in top shape. So, I’m keeping you in this bed,” Steve sighed and told JARVIS to close the blinds. The room became cloaked in a soft darkness.

                “Not gonna argue with you, baby,” he yawned and burrowed even deeper into the bed and into Steve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                “I still have questions,” Tony repeated as he made himself a drink. They had all watched the footage of Bucky tearing open Steve’s shirt and then making their way up to his floor. They could all pretty much guess what was going on, but it was all very surprising.

                “Yea. I mean, I sorta thought Cap might’ve been a virgin,” Phil quirked. Fury stopped and started laughing very deeply.

                “Oh. Oh no. Steve and Buck were…vocal. I’ll give you that much. You couldn’t be open then, but we were in the middle of war-torn Europe with a group of men that couldn’t bother to care. Hell, there were a few in the mix who had their own secrets. I’m not gonna pretend like I didn’t see my own share of soldiers finding comforts with each other. But Steve and Bucky, they were something else. They were so in love it almost gave me cavities. After Bucky finally made his feelings known. Well, Peggy backed off very fast and Steve never let Bucky out of his sight. Always touching and taking care of each other,” Fury remembered fondly, almost.

                “I have a lot of trouble picturing Steve…doing any of that. He’s so reserved and rigid,” Tony drawled.

                “You might have a narrow view of him,” Natasha pressed.

                “Very. Steve has a jealous streak. I remember one of the other privates giving Bucky quite a bit of attention and Steve was quick to shut that down. He marched right into the barracks one night and planted one right on Bucky’s lips in front of the entire platoon. Didn’t bat an eye. Bucky just let himself get swept away. We all pretended like her couldn’t hear them in Steve’s quarters,” Fury nodded.

                “Oh my god,” Tony gaped.

                “That’s my boy,” Sam snickered.

                “I’ve had enough of that to last a lifetime,” Fury sighed.

                “JARVIS, what is the status of Cap and his frozen boyfriend?” Tony spoke.

                “They are sleeping, sir,” the AI answered.

                “I’m guessing they wore each other out,” Tony mumbled into his drink.

                “What was their wedding like?” Phil wondered.

                “Quick. Quiet. Somber. They got married in wreckage but they still managed to make it one of the most beautiful things any of us had seen. There were candles lighting up the entire church, Dernier had managed to find a bunch in storage below the church. Dugan wrote a speech that almost made even me cry. We could hear bombs dropping in the distance, but somehow that ceremony was the most important thing. Peggy gave Bucky away. Steve laughed when he saw them coming, she tucked a flower in Bucky’s pocket and kept fussing with his hair,” the man laid out, “Bucky picked blue bells because they looked like Steve’s eyes.”

                “Kinda wish they could’ve had a ceremony someone like Cap deserves,” Natasha put forward.

                “Nothing stopping them now,” Tony remarked.

 

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

                Steve slowly woke up with his face pressed in Bucky’s hair. He squeezed the man in his arms and took a deep breath, relishing the fact that it wasn’t some dream. Bucky was back. In bed. With him. Rings on each hand. He lifted his hand to see the ring catch the light coming from the hallway. He heard Bucky mumble something into the pillow. Steve just smiled and tucked the hair behind his ear, kissing gently along his cheekbone.

                “Mmm. How long we sleep?” Bucky yawned. Steve looked over at the clock and was shocked to see that nearly 12 hours had passed. He hadn’t slept like that since he was small and prone to illness. Of course, he hardly slept since coming out of the ice either.

“Want me to make you some breakfast or something?” Steve asked.

                “If you love me you won’t try and cook for me. And if you love me more than that you’ll stay right here in bed and remind me why I married you in the first place,” Bucky teased as he rolled onto his back.

                “Oh? That the only reason you married me?” Steve raised his eyebrows and slid his body between Bucky’s legs.

                “Not the _only_ reason,” Bucky rolled his eyes and bit his lip. He started to push Steve’s pants down with his legs.

                “Mmm, I think I can probably help you remember all the other ones. After this one. Because I don’t know if I can hold back anymore. I will. I will if you want me to. But if you let me then I’ll do what we used to. But a little more thoroughly,” he grinned.

                “We never did have the amount of time we needed,” Bucky arched his back a little so Steve could rake his eyes across the hip bones peeking out from the briefs he was wearing. Sometime throughout the night he must have kicked his sweats off, not that Steve was complaining.

                “We got nothing but time now,” the blonde breathed and Bucky seized up to kiss him like his life depended on it. He let the weight on his body press Bucky to the bed. The brunette moaned into Steve’s mouth and opened to grant Steve entry with his tongue. He found himself licking into Steve’s mouth. He was surprised and pleased to find he remembered the taste and that it was the same. He caught Steve off-guard and used his hands to push the captain’s sweats down. His hands groped and squeezed the firm ass beneath.

                “Mmm, let me give you a hand,” Steve pushed his pants down the rest of the way and kicked them off. His heavy cock rested on Bucky’s front and he slowly rut into him. Bucky gasped and his mouth practically watered. He wanted to get his mouth on his husband. It had been so long. Suddenly he was remembering a small Steve aggressively pushing Bucky to a wall and dropping to his knees. Bucky laughed for a second as he recalled the look on Steve’s face when he fumbled with the belt. His memories had been coming back in waves since he escaped HYDRA, but with Steve right in front of him they all seemed to slot into place.

                “Something funny, sweetheart?” Steve raised a brow and smirked.

                “I just remembered…did you ever give me an angry blowie?” Bucky snorted. Steve paused, rolled his eyes, and sighed.

                “You had gone out with Minnie. Took her dancin’. Said you didn’t really want to go and that you’d stay home with me. I told you to go. I knew that we – you couldn’t throw your good times away for something like me. We knew the cards. But you went. And I was jealous the whole time. You came home half-drunk with lipstick on your collar. I was so pissed that – for some damn reason – I thought I’d get you back by giving you a suckjob. It worked, despite my sloppy attempt,” he chuckled.

                “I never wanted anyone but you, darlin’. No matter how sweet on me Minnie was,” Bucky laughed with a sigh. Steve just slapped his shoulder and started crawling down his body. He kissed the skin right over Bucky’s heart and then continued to kiss down his stomach and across his hipbones. He dragged his nose down Bucky’s length, the fabric smooth against his skin. He glanced back up at Bucky to see dark eyes watching as he licked his lower lip. Steve didn’t want another second before pulling down the underwear keeping him from his goal. He groaned loudly as Bucky became completely exposed and as beautiful as he remembered.

                “God, Buck,” Steve kissed the tip of Bucky’s cock and tasted the precum that had begun to gather. Bucky hissed and tried not to buck up into Steve’s face. Steve just smiled and took the tip in his mouth and licked all the way around. He had greatly missed this. He might’ve bought a dildo that looked as much like Bucky’s as he could find. Some nights he practiced on it despite having no intention of putting his mouth on anyone that wasn’t Bucky, even if that meant never touching someone again.

                “Your fuckin’ mouth,” Bucky moaned and fisted his hands in his hair. Steve bobbed his head down, taking the entire length in his mouth. The weight of it on his tongue took Steve right back to their old apartment. He left one hand on Bucky’s hip with the other started working up the inside of one thigh. He wanted to feel his fingers inside Bucky, the tight, heat sucking him in. He pressed his finger against Bucky’s perineum and felt the body beneath him shudder.

                “Like that, baby?” Steve popped his mouth off the cock briefly before diving back down.

                “Oh, Stevie,” he breathed out, “Please – please, please.” He was both clear and unclear about what he was begging for. Everything. Everything Steve. The blonde’s finger started to lightly probe the opening before him. His finger was dry, but there was some lube under the pillow.

                “Can you grab the lube for me? It’s under the pillow behind you?” Steve sat up and worked his finger in and out of Bucky at a slow pace.

                “Use this recently?” Bucky cocked a brow as he felt it at his fingertips.

                “I have a very high libido,” Steve replied and squirted the lube on his fingers before thrusting two fingers into his lover, taking that smart look right off his face.

                “Fuck,” Bucky arched his back right off the bed. Steve loved the sight, his husband pink and breathing heavy as his fingers disappeared inside him. He pumped slowly as Bucky began to fuck back down onto the fingers. Steve added a third finger. He wanted to prep him thoroughly, knowing neither of them had done this in decades, regardless of their healing factors. He twisted his fingers slightly and Bucky’s eyes shot open. Steve knew he had found that sweet spot and kept working it over as Bucky moaned and nearly shouted.

                “Please, Stevie. Please. Need you,” Bucky looked up and grabbed at Steve. He lost his composure then and quickly slicked himself up. He lined up with Bucky’s wet entrance and pushed in about halfway, pausing to see how Bucky was adjusting. Apparently, he didn’t need to because Bucky just worked his hips to take the rest of him, burying him to the hilt.

                “Forgot how much of a power-bottom you were,” Steve gasped and grabbed Bucky’s hips.

                “Always too slow and gentle. Can’t be patient right now,” he rolled his hips and sat up to sit astride Steve’s legs. Their faces were close and now and they began to kiss lovingly and sweet.

                “Missed you,” Steve said quietly against Bucky’s lips.

                “Missed you too. Every second. Even when I didn’t know who you were,” he confessed and put his arms around Steve’s shoulders. They moved their hips together, Bucky riding Steve hard and slow, burying him deeper with each thrust. Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck and bit lightly at the juncture where neck met shoulder.

                “Gonna come real soon, sweetheart,” Bucky managed, voice very rough and low.

                “Me too. Wanna feel you cum, baby. Come on,” Steve was so close to the edge that it was taking every ounce of will not to just empty right there. Bucky was tightening around him and rolling his hips faster. Steve’s hands clawed down Bucky’s back, that muscled and firm form that felt like art in his hands.

                “Oh, Steve,” Bucky gasped and came hard between them. Steve felt the tight clench and semen painting his stomach and emptied right after. He took Bucky’s lips back with his. They kissed languidly and slowly as they caught their breath.

                “Give me a few minutes and we can go again,” Bucky waggled his brows.

                “Maybe after a shower, Buck,” Steve sorted.

                “Or in the shower,” he countered with a grin.

 

                2 hours they made their way to the kitchen and started on some dinner. They fucked in the shower. Then again on the end of the bed. Bucky almost tried to take Steve on the kitchen counter, but Steve promised a lot more fun if they ate dinner first. Bucky was flipping through the pantry when Steve saw some paper slide under his front door. He picked it up and furrowed his brow for a minute.

                “What’s that?” Bucky came up behind Steve, placing his head on the blonde’s shoulder.

                “It’s a pamphlet for wedding venues,” Steve whispered.

                “We’re already married. But I’m pretty keen on making it legal and super official if you are. Maybe even find a place with less broken glass,” Bucky kissed his husband’s neck.

                “Yea. I’d like that,” Steve smiled and turned to see Bucky start making dinner. Things were finally the way they were always supposed to be.


End file.
